Vitale
Vitale is the oldest society of vampires in existence, which was founded in the Middle Ages by Daniel Mikaelson, one of the Original vampires. Until the initiation of Joshua Rosza in the early 21st century, Vitale was made up exclusively of vampires from Daniel's sireline. Under the leadership of Aurelius, the group expanded into one of the most powerful organizations in the world, responsible for protecting and saving lives from the supernatural throughout history. Membership Vitale seek out talented individuals, and help them grow. Their numbers include artists, politicians, warriors, leaders and people talented in many other areas. They also have numerous vampire soldiers under their command. Notable examples include: *Aurelius, the first vampire ever sired by Daniel, who is both leader of Vitale and credited by Daniel himself with influencing who he became. *Selene de Martel, who is skilled fighter and also Aurelius' second-in-command. She died from an enhanced werewolf bite caused by Lucien Castle. *Malik, a warrior and the one who trained Selene in combat. After the death of Selene, he became second-in-command. *Joshua Rosza, a vampire sired by Klaus (being the first of his sireline to have membership in the organization) who was the last of Marcel's old army. He has left Vitale to re-join Marcel. *Phoebe Bennett, a former witch of the Bennett family turned vampire. *Noah Salvatore, a vampire and the illegitimate son of Giuseppe Salvatore, the half-brother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. *Liam Johnson, a vampire and who is skilled artist. *Sisterhood of the Sun, who are a powerful coven of witches that associate with Vitale. They were originally members of the Travelers, before splitting off and forming their own coven. The Vitale Codex The Codex is a book containing the sacred bylaws of Vitale, created by Daniel Mikaelson and his protege Aurelius over nine-hundred years ago during the creation of Vitale. Each member is bound to the laws and tradition of the Codex despite the fact that many may not know of its existence. After its inception, Vitale were found by Mikael, Daniel left Vitale to fled with his family and made Aurelius leader of Vitale, but also left the Codex with him and telling his fellow members to fled hoping to find them again. After Daniel left, Aurelius lead Vitale for centuries dictated the laws and regulations for Vitale to abide by the Codex's teachings. *'Fidem Leap (Leap of Faith):' When considering a new recruit, they force the potential to undergo four tests: strength, wisdom, courage and trust. If the potential passes all four, they are welcomed into Vitale, and have access to their resources. If the potential fails, they were kill, but this was later changed to compelled to forget Vitale. *'Vox Populi (Voice of the People):' A rule that says a member of Vitale can challenge the current leader by invoke vox populi. The leader is obliged by the law to accept and participate in this challenge and the winner becomes leader. The codex states: "If our leadership is in doubt, a fight to the death shall determine the line of succession", but was later changed to "If our leadership is in doubt, a democracy election will determine the line of succession" and whomever wins the election at the stroke of midnight, will ascend to leadership. *'Sovereignty of the Founding Father:' As Vitale was started by Daniel, he holds sovereignty over all over members, including then and current leader. The codex states: "In the absence of a worthy leader or his family being under threat, complete dominion shall be restored to Daniel Mikaelson". If his family are under threat, it also states: "Everyone to follow one law: Recruit new members, we're going to war". Leaders *Daniel Mikaelson (founder; formerly) *Aurelius (formerly) Members *Selene de Martel † *Malik † *Phoebe Bennett † *Noah Salvatore † *Liam Johnson † *Adam Zachariah † *Robert Francis † *James Patterson † *Many unnamed members † *† indicates deceased Affiliates *Sisterhood of the Sun :*Cassandra :*Oliva † :*Mia † :*Elizabeth † :*Two unnamed members † *† indicates deceased Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Undead Category:The Originals Season 3 Category:The Originals Season 4